Joyride (Omen)
by a nyr byrjun
Summary: Bella and Jacob are taken captive by a band of brothers. Together they will have to find a way to escape, to survive before it's too late. Mature. Kink/Horror Fic. Warning: Contains rape and violent imagery. Lots of Darksper & Darkward. Don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to share this story that I've been working on for roughly the past week. It started out with a seed, and then bloomed into this. I warn you, this story is perverse. Wrong. Dark. And is only to be read by mature audiences. I'm anticipating this story will have more parts, but I think it stands well enough by itself too.**

 **WARNING: This story includes RAPE. I am not in any way glorifying it, or condoning it. It is just a part of this story. There will also be violence, and graphic imagery. That being said, read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Note: Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"Joyride (Omen)"

Bella heard him coming down the steps. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of the wood giving underneath his boots, the planks creaking as he took one by one down until he stood over her. His face was steady in the darkness.

"You gonna be a good girl, now?"

She nodded, looking up at him. His flannel was dirty, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. There was blood on his wife beater, right where she'd taken the knife, and tried to dig it deep. The blade had only grazed his skin, leaving a gash that meant she'd lost.

"Come on," he called to her, his blonde hair catching in his eyes. They both ignored the body that laid beside her, barely breathing. She came up on her knees, and took his outstretched hand, feeling his warning in the way his fingers tightened around hers. He only had so much patience, and she'd gone until he'd had none left. Her trying to hurt him had drained it all away.

Her cheek still burned raw from the viscous slap he'd dealt her, and her scalp rang with hurt from where he'd pulled her by her hair over an hour ago. He'd dragged her down to the wretched cellar, the one where he kept Jake beaten and otherwise unconscious most days. She'd watched as he had gone back up the steps, and had listened to the padlock closing in on them.

She still didn't know how her body had managed to produce any more tears at that point. It'd seemed the skin underneath her eyes was always tight and wet from her crying.

Her eyes were dry now, and she watched blankly as he motioned for her to come close to him. He sat on the couch now, and picked up a book that sat on the cushion beside to him. She knew what he wanted her to do, and swallowing her reluctance, she went and sat on his lap.

He was hard underneath her bottom, and she shivered at the thought that the only things separating his cock from pushing up into her pussy were his hard jeans, and her thin panties. He only ever allowed her to wear them and her sheer camisole. The material was so thin, she was sure he could see the ghost of her nipples.

His fingers stroked her now through her panties, his thumb circling and dragging across her clit. Swallowing shame, she realized that the material was damp against their skin.

She took the book from his other hand wordlessly, and began to read.

"Bella cries when I take her. She cries, but I keep thrusting. I keep fucking her, and though she acts like she doesn't want me, I know she does. When I pull back, her pussy is always so wet and glistening. Bella's got the prettiest pussy I've ever seen. So pink, and lush. She cries even harder when I use my tongue instead of my cock.

"Jasper, please-"

"Keep reading," she knew by how deep his voice had gotten that he close. He took her hand, and pressed it against his erection, and quickly made due to unzip himself from his jeans.

She felt the head of his cock graze her palm, the tip wet and leaking precum.

"I love it when she struggles, when I have to hold her down to take what I want. But sometimes she's a good girl who opens her legs when I tell her to. Sometimes she wants it just as much as I do, though she says she doesn't."

She felt his chest against her back then, and his fingers pushing her panties to the side. The head of his cock pressed against her opening, and as she read, he pushed inside bare.

He thrust upward, his hand coming around from the back to take hold of her throat. Her words were silenced, and his journal fell to the floor.

She tried to claw at his grip, to loosen it from around her neck only to have to him hold on tighter. Her strength was no match for his, not when he made her beg for her meals, her wrists thin and showing bone. "Come, and I'll let go. Come on my cock, Bella, and I'll let you breathe again."

She cried, and reached down to touch her clit. She knew she had to hurry, and tried her best to concentrate on the tightening that grew in her lower belly. _Come. Come._

Feeling her gush, he nuzzled his face against her neck before whispering, "That's it, that's it, darling." She felt the burning in her lungs, and felt her vision closing in on her. It was only when his other hand moved over hers that she finally began to feel herself clench around him.

Jasper loosened his grip from around her neck, and continued thrusting. She could feel his smirk against her hair, and tried her hardest not to let him hear her sniffle. She wanted to get away, to be anywhere but in his lap being impaled repeatedly by his hard cock. But she knew he liked to drag it out, that he only got off when she milked him, leaving her honey dripping all over his skin.

His hand came up once more, and this time, he didn't have to ask her to come. Her sensitive nerves let her come another two times before he finally gave in, and buried his face into her hair, spurting his seed deep inside her.

Coming down, he stroked his hands over her supple shoulders before pulling her to lay back against him. He stayed inside her, and rubbed her thighs where goosebumps had begun to rise on her bare skin.

"I'm cold, Jasper." She hated sounding so weak, so small and pathetic, but what else could she do? What else could she be but the victim depending on her captor?

"Shh, baby. I've got you." He reached to tug the afghan off of the top of the couch, and draped it over them, tucking in the corners where they laid open.

She could smell the sweat on his hair where she rested her face in the crook of his neck, but she didn't recoil from the scent as she first had. His smell was all over her now, there was no escaping it. Instead, she imagined that she was somewhere else, anywhere else if it meant that he wasn't there.

He continued to stroke her skin, and she pretended that it wasn't Jasper at all who was touching her, but that it was Jake. Jake who was stuck in the cellar fighting for his life, while she bargained for hers using her body.

He wasn't suppose to be here. Jasper hadn't meant to take anyone but her that night. But he was a witness, and witnesses were dangerous.

She thought of Jacob's face crusted over with blood, his left eye sealed shut from where Jasper had drawn his arm back and struck with his fist. How his lip had been split, and was slowly oozing pus from being infected. His wrists raw and splitting from the ropes.

She felt her heart hurt inside. It was all her fault he was down there. No matter how much or how hard she'd begged Jasper to let him go, he'd refused, taking to beating Jake each time she'd asked. She had learned to ignore Jake. To act as if he didn't exist if only for his safety. But inside, she loved him. She hoped he knew, that he could forgive her if they ever got out of this place.

"Let's wash up." Jasper pulled out from inside her, and Bella was empty again. She walked with shaky legs beside him as he guided her to the shower upstairs. When she made a move to strip off her panties, Jasper stuck his fingers inside the cleft of her thighs, leaving her to clutch at the counter-top from the shock of his invasion.

"Such a good girl. Such a wet girl. Wet for me, right?"

"Yes, Jasper." She felt like losing her insides all over his sink.

He plunged his fingers even deeper, his knuckles coming up to her brush her lips. She whimpered when he began to jerk his fingers inside her almost to the point of pain, curling them until there was nothing else to be felt but the ridges of his bones.

When he pulled them out, she knew better than to move her hands from where they were braced on the counter top, for he pushed his fingers inside her puckered hole next, sparing her no mercy from his touch.

Her backside burned, and when she attempted to twist her hips away, his hand came down on her skin.

He didn't relent until she began to beg. "It hurts, oh it hurts. Please, please stop." Tears ran down her face and into the drain of the sink. His fingers paused inside her, and he groaned before slipping them out.

"You know what it does to me when you plead like that." He pressed his clothed erection against her once more before he pulled away. "In," he jerked his head in the mirror towards the tub, and she scrambled to get in and turn on the water.

He followed, and stripped off his clothes until he stood before her, naked. His cock bounced as he walked, and she watched with frightful eyes as the head of it jerked off his stomach. The gash on his abdomen looked raw, and for the first time since she'd picked up the blade in the kitchen and struck him, she felt the urge to apologize. The need both enraged and confused her _. Stupid girl._

"On your knees," he said, turning his back to stop the water from raining down on her face. Pantie-less, with the camisole sticking to her breasts with water, she felt vulnerable. He grabbed hold of one her nipples and tugged until it had felt like he'd torn it completely from her body. Only when she had tears in her eyes, and her lip trembled did he guide her forward.

Bella tried to take him deep enough into her mouth without gagging. She breathed through her nose, and closed her eyes, willing her body to obey her mind. But it seemed tonight, he wasn't going to let her be in control. He was going to humiliate her.

He jerked his hips forward, his cock brushing the back of her throat. He chuckled as she gagged around him, her hands coming up to push his hips back and away.

He took hold of her hair, and set on with his relentless jerks, increasing the pace until it seemed her entire body was a ball of anxiety, and desperation. He wiped the moisture from underneath her eyes, and slowed down long enough to make it possible for her to continue to lick, to find some sort of semblance in the chaos of his possession.

It was only a moment after watching her swirl her tongue along the head of his shaft that he lost it, and came on her neck in hot spurts.

She couldn't meet his eyes. Not on her own. His fingers came around, and clenched around her jaw, willing her to return his gaze. There was a deranged fire there, one that burned in owning her.

He washed her in silence, and she tried her best not to jerk away from his hands as they reached for her. When he began to dry her down with the towel, she expected he would hand her back her dirty shirt, and panties, and send her down back to the cellar. But he didn't.

Instead, he rifled through his closet, and found one of his over-sized shirts for her to wear. She took the white shirt, and pulled it over her head, gauging the way he walked back to the bathroom.

"You're starting to get a bit ripe. I need to wash these." She suspected he was lying. The way he held her dirty panties in her hands made her think he wanted to keep them, to reach for them when she down in the cellar. The thought of him pressing the soiled cloth to his face made her turn away in disgust.

She stood, unsure of what to do. She trembled slightly as he came back, and filled the doorway, his wet hair already curling at the ends. It stopped just at the top of his shoulders, and appeared darker blonde than when it was dry. She remembered the way it had caught her eye that day in the convenience store.

As she and Jake browsed the isles filled with chips, cookies, and candy, she had felt someone's eyes on her. Turning, she saw a flash of golden hair, slightly curled at the edges. When she looked up, she saw that the eyes that had been staring at her were the color of molten honey. As she met the man's stare, he had grinned at her. A grin that had made the hairs stand on the back of her neck, and compelled her to reach with a hand to touch Jake, as if for protection.

Jake had smiled down on her, oblivious. He'd wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and tugged her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"What should we get?"

"I'm not really hungry anymore."

"Sure, Bells? It's a long drive back to Forks." Her hands had reached out and grabbed the first things she'd seen. It didn't matter that she hated Oreos, that she normally avoided them because she was afraid of having little black bits of cookies showing in her teeth, or that she found Cheese Nips to be too sour for her, she just wanted to get out of the store. An ominous feeling had come over her, and she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

There was just something about the man's eyes that had sent shivers all done her spine. Like if she stayed any longer in the same place as him, something bad would happen. There was a hunger there. She felt it walking alongside of Jake, growing.

"Miss?" At the sound of a voice behind her, her heart started to beat rapidly inside her chest, as if it was trying to break itself out of her body. She knew without even turning around that it was _his_ voice.

She thought about not turning around, about ignoring him but shook her head. _That was just stupid. They were in public. He wouldn't try anything._ But she was wrong. The moment she turned around she saw the gun in his hand, and heard the first shot as he pulled back the trigger and struck Jacob right in the kneecap, taking him down.

Bella felt his arm fall away from her shoulders, and she fell alongside him, stunned. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. All she knew and saw was the blood pooling on the white linoleum floor of the dingy convenience store. She saw it on her hands as she tried to stop the bleeding, felt it's warmth seeping through her fingers.

"Bella!" Jacob screamed, terror in his eyes. She felt the gun this time press into the back of her head, the heat of the metal from where the first bullet had shot burning against her scalp.

"Get up nice and easy, baby. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you." She raised her bloody hands up slowly, and without thinking, stood.

"That's it. Don't move." She didn't know when she had started crying, but she couldn't see anything now past the tears in her eyes. She started to breathe harshly, almost hyperventilating when she realized what was going to happen.

"Please..." She began to beg, but the man stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"Shh." She felt him come up behind her now, and felt metal slide around her wrists. He pulled the handcuffs tight until her back pressed against his chest, and let his hand that didn't hold the gun graze down her side.

It wasn't until she saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye that realized Jake wasn't on the ground anymore. He lunged for the man, missing him by a couple of inches. He fell down hard to the ground clutching his knee when the man pulled away from her and began kicking him in the kneecap.

"Try something, and I'll make it so you won't be able to walk again." Jasper had empathized his threat then by pressing the heel of his boot down on the bone of Jake's knee until he yelped.

"Don't hurt him!"

The man looked her in the eye then, and took her face in his hand before whispering, "I thought I told you to be quiet? If you're not quiet, your friend here will suffer for every word you speak. Do you understand?"

She nodded, trying to stop the trembling that began in her lower lip.

"Emmett," he suddenly called, and she saw why no one had come when they heard the gun go off. The cashier came over, a sly smirk on his lips, holding the keys to the entrance of the store in his hand. _He was in on it._ "You made sure to turn off all the cameras?"

"Yep." She saw dimple come into the burly man's face.

"Their car?"

"Edward's already on it." The blonde nodded, taking hold of her left arm in his hand.

"Help me get these two in the truck." Bella didn't struggle, and neither did Jacob. She wasn't sure if he could even struggle. He clutched at his leg, and saw he hadn't moved it since the man had kicked him. She hoped he would still be able to move, somehow someway, and that they would be strong and able enough to escape when they had the chance.

Now sitting on the edge of Jasper's bed, she scoffed at how much hope she had had when they had first been taken. At how she thought they would be able to escape. Now she knew it would be near impossible to make it out alive.

"My brother's coming over tomorrow." He came up, and sat beside her, resting his right hand on her thigh. She looked down at the fingers in his hand, at how scuffed his knuckles were. He'd broken the skin more than once hitting her he had used that much force.

"W-which one?" She asked, her voice small and quiet in her throat. She had to clear it a couple of times before it'd felt like she could speak without it sounding raspy. She swallowed, and wished he would let her use his toothbrush to brush her teeth. The taste of him was still raw in her mouth.

"Edward." She shivered, already knowing what that meant. She was sure if Jasper hadn't claimed her first, that she would have found herself in Edward's cellar, trying to survive.

The last time he had come over, she hadn't been able to stop the blood from coming from between her legs, he had taken her so viciously.

He'd bent her over the arm of the sofa, and plunged into her, his hand underneath her body. His fingers had found her clit, and as he surged forward, she had come on his hand without meaning to. She'd cried, humiliated that she had found pleasure while he raped her.

"Please," she'd begged him, willing him to let up, but just like his brother, Edward never listened to her. He'd only given it to her harder, his fingers rubbing tortuous circles into her clit until she soaked a circle into the cheap velvet of the couch.

She'd had to take a mouthful of cushion between her teeth to stop the moans that threatened to leave her lips.

Jasper had watched, amused, and aroused at the sight of her struggling so fiercely to hide what they all knew. _That she got off when she didn't want it._

"Will he.." She began to ask now, fearful of Jasper's reaction. "Will he.." She couldn't get the word out of her mouth.

"Fuck you?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "What else do you think he's coming over for?"

"But Emmett never.."

"He has Rose. Edward doesn't have anybody." _Yet. He doesn't have anybody yet._ She knew he wanted to say. That they hadn't been able to kidnap anyone else yet.

"Enough talking unless you want to go back to the cellar." He made a move to shut off the lights, and then there was only darkness. She saw his figure coming towards her, and felt his hand begin to stroke through her wet hair. "Come on, Bella. Come and lay with me."

She crawled along the bedspread, and let him lift her up until she was underneath it. She laid her head down on the side of the pillow, and didn't pull away when she felt his arms come around her.

His grip was like a vice across her chest and waist, but she knew it was his way of letting her know, _I'm stronger. I can take you down. I can hurt you._

She knew these things. She'd felt these things, and so she didn't pull away, not even when his lips grazed down the side of her neck like a lover instead of a captor. She felt tears prick her eyes at the thought that she may not ever feel Jacob's lips on her skin like this again.

* * *

When Edward came, she was waiting on her knees in foyer, just like Jasper had told her to. He'd let her know that one of the things Edward had always wanted was someone to be there when he came home, to feel like he was needed.

She wore her camisole, and panties fresh from the wash. Jasper had let her shower once more, and had handed her his tooth brush while she stood under the mist. She shaved any and all hair from her body, and had painted her toes and fingernails with a natural pink colored polish. She didn't want to know how Jasper had had that in his bathroom.

She'd taken her time brushing through the tangles in her hair, and had made sure to cease from crying so that her eyes wouldn't be puffy when she saw Edward. All this preparation told her of a sickness he had to have everything his way. And of how much she was losing herself. She should be fighting, clawing to get away, and here she was anxious to please both him, and Jasper with her obedience. The only excuse she could come up with to dismiss her behavior was that it was better than the alternative. She thought of Jacob's face, and shuddered.

The door opened. She heard Edward's boots hit the carpeting as he came inside. Frigid air touched her skin, and she knew it must be winter. She listened as he took off his coat, kicked off his boots and shut the door. He stood surveying her for a few moments before coming to kneel down in front of her.

"You pretty little thing." His breath smelled like candy canes, and sugar. "I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you." He wrapped his finger around one of her curls, and nuzzled her neck with his nose, breathing her in. He chuckled when she blushed against everything else that told her not to be flattered, but she couldn't help it. As rough as Edward was when he took her, he was incredibly charming. Less rugged than Jasper.

"It's been a while since I saw you last, brother." Jasper leaned against the doorway, wearing nothing but a wife beater, and a pair of old blue jeans.

"Trust me when I say I wanted to come sooner." Edward winked at Bella, though the sexual innuendo wasn't lost on her. She could feel the raw sexual energy radiating off him, and was surprised he hadn't pounced on her yet.

He trailed his fingers down her side, slipping them under her thin camisole as he continued his conversation with Jasper, still kneeling on the floor. She was almost sure he'd forgotten her when he suddenly took her up in his arms, making her skin break out in goosebumps from being pressed against the frost that still clung to his clothes.

"The boy?" He asked Jasper now, his hand resting on the curve of her ass as he guided her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Still in the cellar."

"Has he stood yet?"

"No. That knee's done for."

Edward smiled before he answered again. "You sick fuck. Why haven't you killed him yet?"

He sat them down on the couch, and Bella fought hard not to heave all over his chest. She couldn't believe what he'd just suggested, why he would even try to put that idea in Jasper's mind. But he was his brother. They'd been cut from the same cloth, and she knew without a doubt that though he seemed to be the lesser evil of the two, he was just as capable if not more than Jasper of committing heinous acts like that of her enslavement.

Jasper skimmed his hand over her hair before he answered. "He's more use to me alive."

"When's the last time she asked for him?"

"A month ago."

"So she's been being a good girl?" Edward asked the question while playfully pinching her on the butt-cheek.

Jasper snorted, and Bella felt the most bizarre feeling come over her. If she didn't know any better, it almost felt like shame. Jasper lifted his shirt, and showed Edward the gash on his abdomen that had started to scab over in the night.

Edward let a low whistle. He pinched her butt-cheek harder until she whimpered. He didn't let up until he saw a few tears escape her eyes. "Did you punish her, yet?"

"Not properly."

"May I do the honors?" She didn't like the sound of hushed glee in Edward's voice, nor did she like the mischievous gleam that came into his eyes at the thought of punishing her. She was almost certain that if she'd attempted to stab Edward that he wouldn't just be punishing her, she was sure if he and Jasper's roles had be reversed that he'd hurt her so that she felt it long after the gash on his stomach had healed.

"Be my guest." Jasper grinned.

"No, please!" Her plea was out of her mouth before she could remember one of the rules she must always obey when Edward was around. _Never speak unless spoken to._ When she realized her mistake, she was already over his lap, her panties being pulled down to trap her knees together.

His hand came down on her ass in a quick succession of harsh slaps. She yelped, and pulled and struggled, but there was no wiggling out of his grasp. His leg came over to trap both of hers on his other knee, and it wasn't until she stopped fighting and accepted his blows that he stopped.

The fabric of his dress pants felt scratchy against her cheek, and her tears made the feeling all the more worse. She tried to wipe them away before either could see, but she knew that they knew she'd been crying. It seemed Bella was always crying. She didn't know any other way to live, to survive. At least when she cried, there was some sort of relief that came with letting go.

That same feeling overcame her now, and she settled into Edward's arms when he took his leg off both of hers. He shushed her, and kissed her head, and rubbed the sting from either sides of her bottom. She knew without a doubt there would be bruising, but didn't have it in her to care enough to pull away. It was in the mercy of this moment that she found herself becoming all the more confused.

* * *

After the spanking, Edward asked Jasper if he could take her up to the guest bedroom. He would be staying for the rest of the weekend.

"The lounge is closed for renovations. It should be a few more weeks before I can play there."

"The piano?" She asked, as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes. I'm going to take the time to write a few new pieces." She nodded for she had nothing else to do, and didn't know what else to say.

As she looked down, she felt his emerald eyes on her face. "I've written one about you."

"You have?" He nodded, his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip. "What's it called?"

"It doesn't have a name. It's a nameless song."

"Untitled?"

"No. Only pretentious people title things 'Untitled'." She didn't have anything else to contribute after that, and was afraid if she contradicted what he was saying, he would take her over his lap on one of the steps.

"Do you like music, Bella?" Now they were in the guest bedroom, the sheets crisply folded around the edges of the bed. She had made sure to clean it, and set it up before he had arrived. As his eyes surveyed the room with approval, she felt a warmth overtake her at the way he seemed to say all the things he was thinking without ever speaking.

"Yes...but Jasper never plays any. He...he doesn't let me listen to anything or watch TV." _He only lets me read his journal_ , she wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut. If Edward didn't already know about all the vile things Jasper had written, she didn't want him to. She couldn't stand to see how he would react, if he'd pity her or join in furthering her humiliation. She predicted it would be the latter.

"In his own way he's afraid. If you were mine, things would be different." She didn't miss the way his voice started to deepen, or how his eyes had begun to smolder with liquid promise as if to say, _just you wait, I'll have you yet._ "Get on the bed."

She obeyed, laying back on the bed. She didn't strip off her camisole or her panties just in case that was what he wanted to do. Instead she watched as he unbuttoned his dress shirt, and undid his cuff links. His belt came through the loops, and he tossed it on the bed beside her, an omen of what was to come if he felt like hurting her.

As he undid his pants, she blushed as if she'd never seen a cock before. As if Jasper hadn't fucked her the moment she'd woken this morning. She was still sore, and wet, but looking at Edward, looking at his cock jutting between his legs, she felt scared.

"Knees up," he ordered, velvet dripping from his words. He took her hand after she'd done as he asked, and settled it between her thighs. "Get yourself nice and wet for me. Don't make me ask twice." He gave her a hard look, a warning look.

She opened her mouth only to have him press a finger to her lips. "No talking."

"Sir, I just have a question."

He sighed, then nodded.

"Over the panties?" The smolder in his eyes turned into liquid fire.

"Both. Start that way, and tease yourself. You'll know when I want them off."

And so she began. First lightly trailing her fingertips down the silk fabric, letting the her touch burn her enough to make the fabric damp enough to stick to her skin. Her breath came heavier when she pressed down harder, her fingers moving in circles over her engorged pearl. She could feel her heartbeat in that one part of her, and when his hand came over hers, she knew it was time to take the panties off.

As he helped her slide them off, he bit the flesh her thighs, his mouth coming down hard enough so that his teeth left marks long after he'd pulled away.

He sat between her legs, her ankles resting on his shoulders and watched as her fingers stroked her slit. Back and forth. Back and forth, pausing every so often to return back to her clit, the moisture of her want making her rhythm flow easier every time she canvased her pussy.

Only when she finally moved to push her fingers inside did he bring his cock forward with his hand. She stopped, and let him graze the head of cock up around her clit, and back down to her opening. He continued on like this for minutes, letting his precum meld with her honey.

It was when her hips began to thrust upward towards him that he plunged in deep. He leaned down as he thrust, pressing her legs back into her body with his chest. She thought to close her eyes, but decided better against it. It was hard to look away from him as he took his fill inside her. It was even harder to deny the building she felt begin in her lower belly, how it seemed overtake her entire lower half until it like her blood was singing.

She imagined Jake's face once more, the same image from the night before, to still the orgasm she felt creeping up. _No. No._ She made herself feel the marks on her ass, the ones that blazed as she was forced deeper into the mattress. She thought of Jasper, of how cruel he'd been ever since he'd taken her. How debased he'd made her feel, how much he pushed her to give up.

When Edward was finished, she was silent. He breathed heavily into her neck, and paid no mind to how she seemed to shut down. She stared blankly at the ceiling, at the eggshell color long turned yellow from cigarette smoke.

 _They won't break me. They won't._ But even as she thought the words, she could feel a crumbling inside her that made tears come to her eyes. _I'd rather die than be broken._

* * *

The three of them ate dinner in silence. Jasper sat with his elbows at the round table, and watched as Bella knelt at Edward's feet, waiting for a scrap of food with a pleading look on her face.

Though she felt him staring, she fought back shame at how pitiful she must look. She was hungry. Jasper hadn't fed her since the morning before, and only then a piece of toast. The gnawing pain in her belly made it so that she'd do anything to taste the steak she watched pass through Edward's lips. Even if it meant humiliating herself.

She licked her lips as she watched him drag his fork that pierced the steak through a streak of sauce. Even kneeling on the floor, she could smell how aromatic it was. She could practically taste the notes of Worcestershire, and italian dressing on her tongue. If only she could have some...

Without realizing it, she had braced her palms on Edward's left knee, and leaned to over to look at his plate.

"My, what big eyes you have." He sounded more amused than angry, and so she risked opening her mouth to beg him to show her some mercy.

"Please, Edward. May I..may I have some?" She didn't know what she would do if he said no. With the way Jasper was looking at her, she knew he'd only starve her out longer. He loved to see this side of her. The pleading side, the desperate side...the weak side. There was never any winning with him.

"Since you asked so nicely.." Edward began, cutting a piece of his steak and holding it to her lips with his fork.

Saliva pooled in her mouth, so much so she had to swallow it down before she went for the steak. The panic she felt when she thought he'd pull away...she almost cried out in relief when he didn't, and the beef hit her tongue. The feeling could only be described as sheer joy.

"Thank you, sir." She made a move to turn away, readying herself not to expect any more, when his hands came out and pulled her up into his lap.

"I think I need some help finishing this. Would you do me the honors?" He unexpectedly handed her his fork unbeknownst that she hadn't eaten with utensils in..she couldn't even remember. The knife the afternoon before had been for survival. This was something that civilized people did, used. For a moment she could almost pretend she wasn't the animal Jasper had been treating her as.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at the scene before him. She tried her best not to look up at him, not to even notice he was at the same table. She should have known that would only irk him further, cause his rage to slowly shimmer underneath the surface until it became a curdled mess of fury.

This was one of the reasons why he didn't let Edward come over often. Scenes like this happened. Scenes like this where she could almost feel like a human being again, where she defied him only with the permission of his brother.

She could tell Edward enjoyed mastering over his brother's makeshift slave, that he reveled in bending her to his will when it wasn't his will she should be concerned about. She knew the moment he left, and she was alone with Jasper once more, that he'd throw her down in the cellar for all the luxury she was enjoying now. It almost made the steak in her mouth taste bitter. _Almost._

In fact, it tasted so good she didn't even mind Edward's imploring fingers on the surface of her exposed thigh. Nor did she care when he began to finger her right there at the dining room table. She was simply too preoccupied with eating the most food she'd had since she had first been taken that everything else around her fell away. It was only when she swallowed the last of what was on his plate that she felt the forbidden orgasm building, reaching it's crescendo.

"Are you finished?" His fingers still dove deep.

"Yes, sir."

Edward chuckled. "I like sir." He turned to Jasper with a glint of humor and arrogance in his eyes, "Does she have a special address for you too, brother?"

"No. It seems she doesn't know respect until you come over." She could detect the note of jealously in his tone, could feel the warning his voice as if to say, _I am the one who owns you, not him. Stop acting like you're free from me._

She straightened herself as best she could in Edward's lap, and tried her best not to make it seem as if she was pulling away.

It was hard to not tremble, especially when he kept skimming over her clit with the tips of his fingers, slowly stroking, then pressing down on the hard bud until she gushed from her swollen slit.

His long pianist hands seemed to tear her soul from her body, holding it suspended until the last possible moment when it'd felt like she had never had a soul at all, that all she had been was a void of nameless pleasure.

"Bring her here." Her nerve endings stilled hearing Jasper's order.

Edward listened with a curious look on his face. Jasper sweeped his across the table suddenly, letting their plates, and glasses crash to the floor. Bella watched the broken shards as they were created, and turned back to Jasper with a fearful look in her eyes when he pushed her down on the table, her legs drawn up over his shoulders.

"Look at all this honey," he murmured before dipping his head between her legs, his tongue sopping up all the moisture Edward had created.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block at the sensation of his tongue dipping inside of her, then licking back upwards to swirl around her clit. It was just like what he'd written in his journal. _She cries even harder when I use my tongue instead of my cock._

She cried now, silent tears escaping her eyes even as she tried to still them by pressing down her eyelids. She wanted to open her mouth to say something, to beg Edward to save her, though why she thought he would sounded even crazy to her.

"The boy," Edward said, and that was when dread sunk down deep in her belly. "I want the boy to see this."

Bella braced her hands around the sides of the small rounded table, her knuckles turning white from the strain. " _No_...not Jake." Her pleas fell on deaf ears, she wasn't even sure if she was whispering or if she was begging with everything inside her. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. If she wanted this to happen, or if she didn't. The wetness between her legs continued to grow, even while her mind tried to fight, tried to find the place inside her that would let her shut off her body's conditioned response to repeated stimuli, repeated sensation.

It wasn't until she heard a male groan below her that she realized Edward had dragged Jacob up the stairs to witness her being devoured alive.

At the sight of him, all wetness ceased. She'd gone dry against Jasper's mouth, seeing the damage he and she had inflicted.

"Bella?" Jacob rasped on his knees. He didn't seem to believe she was there, that she was still alive. His eyes glossed over her, and it took him a few moments to _see_ , to really see and when he did, he cried out, dribble coming down his jaw.

Edward came up from behind him, and took hold of the back of his neck. "Look!" Jacob tried to turn away, but couldn't. He was forced to watch just as Bella was forced to remain still.

They looked into each others eyes, speaking without words. _We should have never stopped that day. We should have kept driving._

* * *

 **A/N: I would love it if you got all the way to the end to please leave me a review. I love reading them, and seeing how you guys see my work through your eyes. Thanks, and hope to see you guys with an update of GINY soon.**

 **Until next time,**

 **a nyr byrjun**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So I decided to continue! And I'm glad to say that this story will be longer than I originally anticipated. Maybe three or four parts, actually. I was so happy after the immense response I received after first posting, from your lovely reviews, follows, favorites and even some PM's that I had to see this story through. Hope to see you at the bottom!**

 **WARNING: This story includes RAPE. I am not in any way glorifying it, or condoning it. It is just a part of this story. There will also be violence, and graphic imagery. That being said, read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Note: Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"Joyride (Omen)" Part 2

Jasper stayed between her legs longer than he ever had, giving Jacob a horror show fit for the likes of his brother, who stood holding him in place just in front of the table, where she was bared like a feast.

"Did you ever do this for her? Did you ever hold her down, and lap at her pussy like a dog?"

Bella couldn't believe the words she heard coming out of Edward's mouth. She never knew what kindness she had seen in him, couldn't understand the mercy he'd shown her before leaving her now confused and betrayed.

"I think we know what Bella's real punishment should be. Since you like to lunge after people with knives so much, maybe I should do the same with this one?"

"Please, Edward. Don't." She sobbed, her hands leaving the edges of the rounded table for the first time to wipe the tears from underneath her eyes. "Please leave him out of it. Take me instead."

Edward sent her a grin that left the skin on her body rippling. She saw blood in his menacing smile, and knew without a doubt in her mind that this would be the time he wouldn't listen to her. He was going to hurt Jacob, and there was nothing she could do about it.

All sensation between her legs ceased as Jasper finally picked his head up, and wiped at the back of his mouth with his hand. "Do it, brother. Show Bella that her actions have consequences."

"No!" She screamed, desperate for them to stop taunting her, to stop hurting the only other person in the world that she loved. She didn't know what she would do if they did try to stab him with the knife. Would she lose the one part of herself that had kept her going this long? Or would it make her fight all the more harder to bring vengeance to the men that had taken their lives into their hands, and reduced them to what there were now?

She didn't know. All she knew now was that someway, somehow she had to save Jacob like she had been trying to save him all this time. If she didn't do this now, if she didn't try, she might as well have been a monster herself.

Just as Edward pressed a knife to Jacob's exposed belly, Bella went down on her knees, her forehead almost touching the hardwood of the flooring beneath her aching kneecaps.

"Please," she pleaded, her voice breaking. "He didn't do anything. It was me. Punish me."

Edward humored her for a moment, twirling the knife in his right hand. He pursed his lips as if truly deep in thought, and turned to his brother, who watched with amusement in his eyes.

"What do you think, brother? Should I spare him?"

Jasper contemplated for a moment, playing along with Edward's sick game, a cruel smile tugging at his lips. He met Bella's desperate look, and then grinned, his lips stretching over his teeth ominously. The sight of it made Bella think of a gash, the way the skin split until it revealed pink, vivid flesh underneath.

It was with a laugh that he answered. "No."

Bella's scream and Jacob's haggard groan came in unison, their misery melding in the still of the night.

Edward plunged the knife in deeper, twisting the end inside, and pulled it back out. Blood came out in dark rivets against Jacob's russet skin, and it was with a shove that he fell forward, his blood pooling around Bella's thighs.

She pressed herself against him, her small hands trying to stop the blood from flowing. It was with tears in her own eyes that she tried to reassure him, that she tried to make him refrain from slipping away.

"Stay with me," she begged, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Don't leave me, please."

The air hitting the blood on her hands made them sticky, and she hoped she could hold on long enough for the blood to congeal against his wound. She wouldn't let him bleed out. No, she was going to stay with him, and save him, even if it meant fighting off both Jasper and Edward, who stood observing the display in front of them.

They truly were psychopaths. They didn't even manage to blink an eye at all the red at their feet. Instead, they stepped around it, and attempted to haul her away, pulling her hand from the stab wound on Jacob's stomach.

"No, please! He's going to die, please!" She was screaming now, her voice hysterical the way it never was when they were raping her. It wasn't what they did to her, what they had done all these months while they held them captive that broke her, it was the thought of losing Jake. The thought of being the one responsible for his death. If only she had been alone when they'd taken her, _she_ could have been the one to spare him all the pain, and gore and death.

"Please! Please!" she continued to beg with a desperation that came from deep inside her that spoke of her panic, of the fear she felt at being truly alone.

It wasn't until she saw that Edward had taken a dish towel from the sink that she realized why they were pulling her away. Edward pressed the towel against Jacob's side, and pressed with more strength than she could have ever mustered.

"Who'll do the stitches? You or me?" He asked Jasper now, kneeling beside Jacob's quivering body. Jasper held her wrists behind her back, his fingers gripping hard enough that she felt his thumbs pressing into her bones.

"You do it," he spat out, furious.

At first she didn't understand. She couldn't pinpoint the reason for him being angry until she realized how she had just revealed how deeply affected she still was by Jacob.

It was with a series of pulls and shoves that she found herself upstairs in his bathroom. He tore her clothes from her body, and threw the bloodstained garments in a corner of the porcelain.

He stalked around her in a circle, seemingly at a loss of what to do. Of how he was going to hurt her.

"You little slut. You little fucking slut!" He shouted, pushing her down to her hands and knees on the cold tiles of the floor.

"I'm sorry!" She begged before he had even started.

"Oh, you're going to be, baby. Just you wait." He crouched down low behind her, his clothed cock already pressing down into her pussy. "I'm gonna make sure he hurts. What'll happen when his stitches don't get cleaned? How's he going to survive losing all that blood?"

She shivered beneath him, tears falling from her eyes once more. She wasn't sure they had ever stopped.

"You thought you were just going to save him, and things would be all hunky dory, didn't you?" He nipped at her right ear lobe with his teeth. "Well, you're wrong. You've just made everything all the more worse for him."

She sobbed as she felt him unlatch his belt buckle against her back, undoing his zipper and taking his cock out. But he didn't push into her pussy, no, he pushed inside her other hole and sodomized her right there on the dirty bathroom floor.

She cried out, her backside burning as he forcefully pushed his cock inside, stretching her until she wasn't sure if she could survive the rape intact. With no preparation, and no care being taken to see that she was ready, it felt like her body was being murdered.

He held her by the back of the neck and pushed her head down into the hard, cold tiles. Her face felt numb, and by the end of it, she couldn't feel her lips trembling anymore. His other hand stayed on her hip, his fingers squeezing her flesh until she was sure there would be bruises the next day she spared a glance in the mirror. If there even was going to be a next day for her and Jake. What if her outburst meant the end for them both?

What if the moment she had lunged after Jasper, their fates had been decided?

She felt a twinge of regret begin to bloom in the pit of her stomach, but soon the twinge turned into an ache, and that ache made it so that she cried out, a howl of misery.

 _Why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn't I have just let things be?_

Jasper mounted her, and began to grunt as he pushed deeper inside before shallowly pulling out and plunging in again. She knew he was near when he began to shift her body so that she was on her back. She lay there, and watched as he stroked the bulbous head of his shaft down to the shack that rested against his thighs.

His shirt was covered in blood from where he had forced her against him, and she found the sight of it made her recoil. Without thinking, she flexed her fingers, and felt the sticky residue for the first time since she had felt Jacob's body jerking beneath her hands.

 _She would endure. She would endure._ If not for herself, for Jacob. She had to believe that there was someway they could get out of this, someway they would find themselves back home instead of in this wretched place that promised nothing but suffering.

Jasper came on her breasts after a few vicious pulls, and collapsed against her, still shaking, still angry despite what he had just subjected her to. That was never good. Usually after he hurt her, he would pull her close, and it would be as if she had never done anything wrong in the first place.

This time was different.

His hands dug into her shoulders as he got up on his knees, and he pushed her into the shower to get clean. He didn't have to say or do anything for her to get the hint. She started lathering and washing away all the blood and scent of him, frantically trying to appease him though she knew it would be no use.

He joined her soon after when she was just about to pull the shower curtain closed, and pulled her firmly against his slick skin. His rough hands cupped her breasts, rendering her immobile as she struggled to stay still in his grasp. He kissed and nipped at her neck, his mouth merciless as he bit down on the skin with his sharp teeth.

He didn't relent, pressing down until tears came to Bella's eyes. She didn't realize he was marking her until she reached up with her fingers only to find crimson diluted from the shower water.

"To remind my brother, and that kid who you belong to." He wiped at the back of his mouth, tasting her on his tongue.

"Jasper.." She found her voice again, and it hurt for her to even say his name. It came out as a hoarse whisper, one that spoke of the trauma she had been through, of how much of a victim she had become against her will. "I-" She struggled to continue.

"Don't. I don't want to hear it," he told her, his jaw clenched so tight it looked like it hurt.

She watched as his long arm reached out in front of her to turn off the water, and felt a chill seep into her bones. It wasn't the air on her wet skin that made her shiver, or the fact that she stood there naked long after he had gone, it was the realization that nothing would stand in his way of owning her. Not his brother, not Jake, nobody.

* * *

She crawled to her knees not wearing a strip of clothing, and waited for Jasper to come back upstairs. He hadn't given her anything to wear, or told just what to do, so she assumed the most submissive position she could, hoping that when he came around the bend of the hallway, and walked through the door that for one moment his anger would leave him.

Her legs were spread, and her palms were facing upward. She kept her eyes trained on the demure but dirty carpeting, and listened with her ears, trying to hear anything she could.

What she did made tears prick her eyes, and she struggled to swallow the lump that had gotten caught in her throat the second Edward had dove the knife deep into Jacob's side. It was hard to keep her own cries inside as she listened to Jacob screams, and the grunts that came and ended as whimpers.

Edward was probably still stitching him up, and she didn't want to think for even a moment why Jasper had gone back downstairs again. If she did, she was afraid that she would become convinced that they would finish Jacob off for good, and that she would be forced to leave her spot when she was trying to be good.

She didn't know how much time had passed, only that the screams soon ended and all there was to be heard was silence. Her tears dried on her face, making the skin tighten around her eyes.

It was when she heard the creak of the bottom step that she knelt straighter, and refocused her eyes on the space in front of her.

She saw Edward's shiny black dress shoes first, as if he had just finished polishing them after getting the mist of blood on them, and then Jasper's bare feet.

They said nothing to her at first, and Edward went straight for the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, jostling the various bottles of pills she knew Jasper kept on the second shelf. When he seemed to find what he was looking for, he went back downstairs.

Bella could feel Jasper's stare on the back of her head from where he had gone to sit on the bed. She didn't understand his silence, and was more than afraid to break it. If they were trying to teach her a lesson, they had succeeded in doing so. Though she had been taken, beaten, raped and debased in all forms, they were all she had left. Without the chance to speak to them, she had no one else to talk to, no one else to connect with.

She felt the most alone now than she ever had, even more so than when she thought Jacob was going to die. He was as good as dead to her now after the stunt she pulled, Jasper would make sure of it. Even if Jacob got to keep his life, she wouldn't get to see him ever again. The only purpose of keeping him alive was as a silent threat. _If you don't obey, if you don't listen, I'll hurt him._ Bella could still hear Jasper's words from when they had first been forced inside the house.

She hadn't questioned him then, and she didn't question him now. If Jasper said he was going to do something, then he would do it. She had learned this the hard way, thinking he had been bluffing when in truth, the one thing you could count on from him were his threats.

"Bella." At the sound of his voice, her spine grew stiff. "Come here."

She crawled to the bed, knowing he liked to see her on her knees, and perched herself just below the edge.

She waited until he patted his lap, and then knew she had been forgiven.

She laid her head on his lap, careless that she was sprawled against his body naked. Her tears soaked through the front of jeans, but he didn't breathe a word of complaint. Instead he stroked her hair away from her face, and kept one warm hand on her back.

He kept petting her as she sobbed softly, pulling her up for a kiss when she began to hiccup. "It's alright," he said, and held her to him, reaching to pull the blankets over them both. "It's alright."

* * *

She woke the next morning, sore in places that she hadn't been sore in since she had first come here. She twisted curiously in Jasper's arms, and saw that he was asleep.

Between her thighs she could feel his hardness straining against the zipper of his jeans, and knew that it was only a matter of time before his hands would begin to scope over her body, and he pinned her underneath him to the mattress. She waited, idly playing with his fingers that had curled around her stomach, unaware of just what she was doing.

If she had any mind of it, she didn't let herself think about it. Instead she stared at the veins in his hands, the blond hair trailing up his forearms. At his short fingernails, at the scars that his knuckles bore. Taking his wrist in one of hers, she pressed her other hand directly flat against his palm.

Her hand was so small compared to his. She stared at the difference, and shivered, thinking of all the times this hand had been raised above her before it had struck down. She thought of the impact, of the hurt this hand was capable of, just how much power it had to break her down. She started when it began to intertwine with hers.

"Morning," he breathed into her hair, nuzzling his nose into the back of her head. His voice was husky, dreary with sleep, and she almost opened her mouth to say something but closed it after a few moments. What could she possibly say? All she knew was her silence, and comfortably hid inside it.

He didn't mind when she didn't reply. He filled her silence with a jerk of a wrist, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Rubbing between her thighs with sure fingers, he made sure she was nice and wet, and whimpering before he slid inside.

He fucked her from behind, laying on his side with his left hand wrapped around the underside of her thigh. Keeping it lifted up to her chest, he used the angle to thrust deeper, hitting that spot inside that made it sure that she came even if she didn't want to. Sometimes Bella didn't understand how so many women couldn't orgasm when even when she was unwilling, she came apart so easily in Jasper's arms.

She tried to swallow her scream but couldn't, not when just as she coming on Jasper's cock, he turned his head to bite her on the same spot as the night before. With his teeth tearing open the wound once more, she found ecstasy in her captor's arms.

When Bella was allowed to go downstairs again, she was almost afraid she was going to see Jacob's blood still on the floor. With every step she took just behind Jasper, she found herself swallowing back bile at the thought. _Would he have kept it there to show her, to teach her just how easily he could make her submit?_

She didn't want to think him so cruel, but knew he was capable of just that, and so when she turned the corner and walked into the kitchen and saw the floor spotless, she shot a surprised look at both he and his brother.

"Don't look so shocked. Edward likes things to be clean." Jasper took his seat at the rounded table, and she fought back a shudder thinking back to how the wood had felt underneath her body while her legs had been suspended over his shoulders.

She brought her eyes back to his, and waited silently for his command. "Make us some pancakes."

Bella began to shuffle over to the cupboards, only to be smacked on the behind by Edward. As she stared down at her body, and felt the sting on her ass, she realized she was still naked. She hoped she didn't burn herself making breakfast.

Reaching for the flour and the baking powder, she listened silently to their conversation, and continued to work, mindful to not take too long.

She cracked eggs and whisked and fried some bacon in another pan. She fought back hunger and resisted taking a piece of bacon into her mouth though she knew no one was looking at her. But the risk, the risk of being caught trapped her hand to her side, saliva pooling in her mouth at the scent.

In twenty minutes both Jasper and Edward were served, and she knelt on her knees on the floor. She stared down knowing not to expect anything after what had happened right here in this room last night, and was surprised for the second time that morning when she saw Jasper's pale fingers in front of her face, holding a torn piece of pancake to her lips.

Without meaning to, she wrapped her lips around his fingers, and moaned, closing her eyes, savoring the bit of food he allowed her to enjoy. "Thank you," she said, moving to lean away. But soon, she was murmuring those same words again, and leaning forward on her knees as he held out a piece of bacon this time, crisp and greasy against his fingertips.

By the end of the meal, she found herself leaning her head against his knee, her belly full of the meal she had prepared. She closed her eyes, knowing it was best to savor the mercy of this moment before it inevitably ended.

"What did you do to her, brother?" Edward asked, amused at the sight of her leaning against Jasper's leg so willingly.

" _We_ showed her what happens to girls who misbehave. And to the ones they care about." Bella jerked against him suddenly, shivering at the chill in his voice.

"I should have stabbed him a long time ago, then. It looks like she's learned her lesson."

Jasper's hand came down to stroke her head. "Yes. It does."

* * *

She didn't like where this was going. The looks they were giving her. The almost feral look in their eyes. They had never come for her both at the same time, but she saw, and knew now that they weren't going to let her get away.

She had been napping in Jasper's bed when she had first heard his footsteps. Rolling over, she expected he would tell her to move to the floor, or to suck him off, but it was so much more complicated than that.

He wanted her to fuck him, and his brother at the same time. And she wasn't sure she could do it.

She lay on the bed a sacrificial lamb to both of their ill wills and sick desires, staring up at them both on their knees. Edward was the first to touch her, parting her legs, pulling them down until the lower half of her body hung off the bed.

Still wearing his clothes, he took himself out of his pants, and stroked his cock along her labia, watching her eyes as they grew dazed though she was beyond frightened.

At her sudden whimper, he murmured, "That's a good girl. Just feel me."

She started when she felt hands in her own, and a shadow obscured the light behind her eyelids. When she opened them, and looked up, she saw that Jasper was holding her down, entwining their fingers against the bed.

"Jasper," she whispered, silent confusion in her voice. But try as she may to get an answer out of him, he gave her no response, no explanation. He stared down at her, his eyes locking her in his gaze. It was only when Edward finally pushed inside that she saw a glimmer of emotion in her captor's eyes, one that she could have swore held the same ambivalence she had been feeling ever since she had been taken but for different reasons.

 _Was that jealously she saw? A twisted sense of satisfaction to see her being fucked by someone else though he didn't want to share her?_

She didn't know what to think or believe. All she knew was the feeling of being entered, and held down by the two men who had taken her and reduced her to nothing but a vessel that existed simply for their pleasure and to fulfill their desires.

It was only when Edward reached for her jaw that her and Jasper's stare was broken. Edward's fingers closed around her skin tightly, and for a moment, she could feel the violence in his touch, sense the frustration in his fingers that came from the way she hardly paying him mind while he was the one that was inside her, and not his brother.

He thrust harder as his hand skimmed down to clasp around her neck, her breath leaving her for a short while. He choked her until she saw black creeping around the edges of her vision, and then let go, leaving her gasping for air only to be denied of it again by the sudden entry of Jasper's cock inside her mouth.

She sucked him instinctively, her lips wrapping around his shaft. He groaned above her, thrusting until he hit the back of her throat, pushing until there was no resistance and Bella was sure she was going to pass out from the lack of air.

Whimpering, she fought the tears in her eyes and was grateful when Edward finished for the sheer fact that it meant Jasper might take his place instead. She came against her will, milking Edward twice before he collapsed against her slick body, breathing heavily into her chest.

Jasper pushed off from inside her mouth, and repositioned himself in between the bend of her knees after Edward withdrew, drawing her legs up and around his lean waist.

She was suddenly aware of how different they felt, how the rhythm of their thrusts couldn't be compared. While Edward thrust long and deep, drawing his rape of her out, Jasper went in choppy and shallow, bringing her to the brink of orgasm in a few short moments from his frenzied movements.

She yelped when Edward captured her right hand in his, and forced it over her clit, urging her to move her fingers in circular movements over the sensitive bud that pulsed until it felt like a heartbeat between her legs.

Now, she couldn't stop the moans, or the sudden high-pitched screams that began and ended with Jasper's cock pushing deep inside.

"Please," she pleaded, not knowing just what she was pleading for, only that if this feeling continued or ceased, she would be done for either way. She shattered beneath him, feeling his triumphant gaze on her face, and knew, just knew she had lost herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are always welcome ;) I'd love to hear your thoughts, and predictions if you'd be so kind enough to share them.**

 **Until next time,**

 **a nyr byrjun**


	3. Part 3

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the shortness of this chapter, and for just how embarrassingly long it's taken me to upload it. Half of it has been sitting on my computer for months; I've been wrestling with where this story is going to go, and I now feel like I have a clear image of where it might end up. Still, it could run away from me, it did in this chapter but I'm pretty happy with it. Hope to see you at the bottom :)**

 **WARNING: This story includes RAPE. I am not in any way glorifying it, or condoning it. It is just part of this story. There will also be violence, and graphic imagery. That being said, read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Note: Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"Joyride (Omen)" Part 3

It was late morning when she woke, the sound of hail hitting Jasper's barred windows loud enough that she jerked from her sleep. Even though the window was boarded up, she knew that it would be dark just from the sound, the sky a deep blue haze that promised harsh winds and even harsher temperatures.

He reached for her when she began to tremble, shivering in her thin camisole. "Come'ere, baby."

"Jasper," she hated that she was afraid, that her voice came out so desperate but she couldn't help it. The sound of the ice pellets hitting the glass behind the wood unnerved her, making her think of crystal fingers taunting her.

He wrapped his forearm around her chest, before burying his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "Shh, it'll pass."

She said his name again, the panic still in her voice. He rocked them back and forth, kissing her hair, and her face, drying her tears with his lips. "I've got you." She closed her eyes, swallowing the building lump in her throat. "I've got you."

She tried to block out the sound of the world outside, willing it to be silent except for the words he whispered into her ear, soft, and gentle, two words she never thought she would use to describe him.

She closed her eyes and breathed with him, reaching up to stroke the fine blonde hairs on his forearm.

She could still remember the first storm she'd suffered down in the cellar. Jasper had locked her there with Jacob, slamming the door behind him, the sound of the latch being secured echoing throughout the dank space. She hadn't been able to stop crying, her sobs and hysterical screams making it so that he'd had no other choice but to throw her underground until the thunder passed.

Jacob had taken her into his arms, wincing as she pressed herself into him as tightly as she could, seeking his warmth, and his love to drive her fears away.

"B-Bells," he'd rasped, his tears melding with her own.

"Jake," she struggled to get his name out, "Jake, I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, honey."

He hadn't seen her in weeks, and judging by the myriad of bruises that covered his russet skin, her touch, though it hurt him, was the most gentle thing he had felt in a long while. He kissed her hair despite the pain it caused his cracked lips, and threaded his hands through the locks though the exposed flesh where his fingernails should have been got caught in the strands, leaving bloody trails that got lost against the darkness of her hair.

They stayed huddled in the corner of the cellar for hours, Bella's tears having dried on the skin of his chest. Neither spoke of their captor upstairs, nor of the rain. The silence weighed heavy, for they knew to break it meant facing the reality of their enslavement. Their last day of freedom lingered in both of their minds, a marking point of what was then and what was now.

When the rain died away, Jasper came for her, his steps on the creaky staircase signaling their time together had ended.

Bella knew better than to remain in Jacob's arms. In fact, the moment she had heard the latch clang against the wood of the door as it was unlocked, she scrambled to get as far away from him as possible. She knew if Jasper caught sight of how close they had been, that he would spare Jacob no mercy. Still as he reached for her, he delivered a brutal kick to Jacob's ribs that left his resounding groan echoing throughout the miserable space.

She'd held in her own cry for the fear of Jasper striking him again, and looked away from Jacob's trembling form in an attempt to still the pooling tears in her eyes.

Now, lying in his arms, she felt something she couldn't name nor deny that she hadn't that day. Here, in his arms, the rain passed and the sounds of the storm faded. It wasn't until she was almost on the fringe of sleep that his soft whisper woke her once more.

"You alright?"

For a few moments, Bella lay there dazed, unsure if she was dreaming or if his lips against her ear were real. When she was sure the heat of his breath wasn't just the beginning of a dream, she turned, and looked at the scruffy end of his chin with drooping eyes.

Nodding, she let her eyes drift closed before feeling his lips on her forehead.

* * *

She held Edward's jaw in her hand, and stroked the razor down his skin with the other, dipping the excess shaving cream and hair off into the bowl of water that sat to his left.

She held the razor away from his face when he began to speak, seeing the tension in his neck begin before he had even opened his lips.

"Have you ever done this for him?" She didn't need to ask him who he was. At the forefront of her mind, Jasper's face flashed, his blonde curls looking as soft as they had felt this morning when she had woken with her face pressed into the crook of his neck.

Bella shook her head. "No. He doesn't trust me."

She sat on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. Once more all she had on was her thin camisole, the fabric worn by her nipples and tattered at the edges. She didn't know where her panties had gone, only that Edward had disposed of them before they had sat down.

She tilted Edward's neck back with a soft nudge to his chin, and shaved with the grain, stroking her fingers to feel at his skin. Carefully, and with sure strokes, she brought the blade down again, being mindful of the uneven surface of his Adams apple.

All that could be heard was her breathing, and his as she concentrated, determined to leave him without a single nick. She didn't want to think what he would do to her if he began to feel the wet warmth of blood as it seeped out of a cut that she was responsible for. It would make her hands shake more than they already were sitting so close to him.

She leaned back, and surveyed her work, turning Edward's jaw this way and that, glad to see that his still remained unmarred.

"What does that say about me? That I trust you? You could slit my throat with one pass, yet you're wrapped around me, taking the utmost care that I walk away without even a sliver of a nick?"

"I don't know, sir," she answered honestly, feeling her face flare under his intense gaze.

"I think my brother is paranoid, and knows what his faults are." A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "He should be. If he knows what's best he'll never take his eyes off you. So much can change when one turns their head." His words were laced with promise, and it was with shaky fingers that Bella brushed his hair out his eyes before reaching for the wet towel by the bowl. Ringing out the material so that it remained damp but no longer dripping, she cleaned the excess shaving cream off his face before drying it with another towel.

When she was finished, she made a move to stand only to be grasped around the hips and pulled down once more. The growing erection she had felt on her thigh before now seemed to pulse, jerking when Edward pressed her heat against him.

Wordlessly, he ran a hand underneath her camisole and took her left breast into his palm, pinching her nipple until her mouth opened into a silent moan.

"Take my cock out." His velvet command sounded all the more obscene in the silence. She obeyed, knowing not a moment of resistance. She knew the consequences if she didn't listen. Her backside still blazed from her early morning whipping when she had hesitated leaving Jasper's side when Edward had called for her. She knew that Jasper would be in a foul mood if he woke, and she wasn't in the bed with him. His first, immediate thought would be that she had tried to escape. That she had left him.

"Bella! Don't make me call for you again." Edward had had to call again, and by the third time, he'd descended into Jasper's bedroom himself, standing in the threshold of the room, with his belt folded in his left hand.

"What did I say?"

"Sir-" she'd tried to plead, whispering as not to wake Jasper, who lay with his arm still draped over her, his resting jaw on her shoulder.

"Get up." His tone left no room for argument; she slipped from the bed, and walked over to Edward, trying to hide the small trembles that went through her form the longer she stared at the dark, faded leather in his hand.

"I'm sorry," Bella began when she stood in front of him, only to be silenced when she saw him shake his head.

"Let's go." She looked back over her shoulder at Jasper's blond head resting on his pillow, his arm limp against the mattress, his side empty without her. A strange flash of fear and trepidation swept through her, and for a moment she wanted to go back to him, have things as they were this morning when he held her close, and safe in his arms.

Edward had chased all those feelings of safety away when he'd had her go on her hands, and knees and present herself to him, her naked body quivering on the carpet of his temporary bedroom. Her forehead had touched the scratchy surface of the fabric as she knelt, and held the backs of her knees to steady herself.

He'd given her ten lashings, each coming down harder than the last. It had been her cries that had woken Jasper, and brought him into the room, his body alert and on edge.

"What's going on, brother?"

"Just correcting disobedience. Thought you'd appreciate a helping hand in that department." Bella could hear the sly smirk in Edward's voice, and fought hard not to clench her hands into fists, knowing that if he caught a glance at even the slightest hint of rebellion, he'd have no problem bringing the belt down on her ass again.

She trembled when cool fingers ran over the belt marks, and swallowed back a whimper though all she wanted to do was continue crying until all the misery had left from inside her.

"Shh, baby. It's over now." But it wasn't. Her living nightmare never ended.

Now Bella took Edward's cock into her hands, and guided the head to her pussy, wincing as his hands came around her to squeeze at her raw backside.

Thrusting upwards, he prompted her to start a rhythm. Holding onto his shoulders, Bella rode him, mindful to clench her muscles around him so that he'd go soft on her, so that he would cum and she would be free to go.

"Fuck," he grunted, reaching to bring her hips down harder and lift them back again until Bella didn't have to move anymore, she just was.

The pressure began to build, and she knew he was close by the simple fact that he seemed breathless, so close to the brink that his hands clutched at her flesh as if he couldn't thrust into her hard enough.

"Sir," she whimpered, unable to fight against his rhythm or ignore the pulsing in the button between her legs.

"Yes, that's it," he growled, twisting one of his hands into her hair, and pulling her face to his.

His lips were rough, unbidden, and she found herself recoiling away from him. "No," her voice broke as she tried to pull away. "No."

Her scalp burned as his hand forced her lips back against his, strands of her hair getting caught between his fingers. Tears pooled in her eyes, and suddenly she wanted Jasper to save her, to tear her from his brother's lap and force him out of the house.

She couldn't understand her line of thinking. She would let his cock inside her, but couldn't bear the touch of his lips against hers. The wrongness of his kiss didn't leave her, not even after he had finished inside her, his seed dripping down her thigh and onto his dress pants so that he had to guide her into the bathroom and turn on the water for a bath.

"Take this off," he said, rubbing the torn left end of her camisole between his fingers. Uncrossing her arms, she obeyed and handed the ratty garment into his outstretched hand. "That's better. Now get in."

It was strange to step into the full tub, the hot water caressing the skin of her calves, when all she had ever had since being taken were rushed, rough showers where Jasper took violating her to an overwhelming level. No longer was she able to process the events of the day, or find solace in the rushing sound and feel of the water hitting her body; her torment bled and followed her in all things.

It was even stranger when she felt Edward come in behind her, and guide her to sit between his legs in the water. She couldn't stop her trembling when he reached for the soap and began to lather her body; she expected that when his hand reached to wash between her legs that she would feel an unwanted finger or his cock seek entrance but was left surprised when no such thing happened.

"Turn around," his voice was soft in the still of the room, accompanied only by the sound of trickling water as she shifted around to face him.

She stopped short. There was a tender look in his eyes that hadn't been there all morning, not even after he had seen the tears on her cheeks after he had beat her, nor when he'd forcefully kissed her, leaving her lips bruised from the fierceness of his possession.

"Relax, hands at your sides." She hadn't even realized she had crossed her arms out in front of her defensively, and moved to do as he said.

"Sir?" She questioned, unsure just of what to say when he continued to stare at her without words.

"What did you like to do?" He asked. When he saw her confusion he continued. "What did you like to do before?"

"I-I," she began nervously.

"Go on," he urged gently.

"I liked to read."

"What did you read?" Real curiosity sparked in his eyes, and she wondered just how it was that this Edward and the one who was just inside her could be one and the same.

"All sorts of things. I-I really loved the classics."

"Shakespeare?" He prompted.

Bella shook her head. "Leroux. _The Phantom of the Opera_ has always been my favorite." He seemed surprised with her choice.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just love the desperateness in it, I guess. How the Phantom, Erik, wants Christine to love him but she doesn't, not in the way he wants."

"Unrequited love is something you enjoy? In books, I mean."

"I don't know if I would go as far as to say that."

"What then?" He seemed frustrated all of a sudden, without provocation. __She was answering his questions wasn't she? She was in the tub at his command wasn't she?__

"He can't see that the reason she doesn't love him isn't because of his face or who he is, but because of what he has done. That's why she can't be with him."

"And what's he done?"

"Manipulated, hurt, terrorized her…and murdered those who were in his way." Bella had the sudden feeling they weren't talking about books anymore. What she said felt too real, too close to home.

"But he stole her away, didn't he?"

"He lets her go. He realizes his love for her was selfish and wrong."

"I see." She could tell Edward had caught on to the accusatory undertone in her voice, however unexpected it had come, and knew that she was crossing into dangerous territory. He knew it as well, and chose not to make a single comment more. Instead he stood, water cascading down his naked body to rush back into the tub, and reached for the towel what was draped over the metal bar by the wall to his right.

"Pull the cork." The water gurgled beneath her as she made a move to stand too, only to be grasped by the jaw when she came to half mast. There was no denying just how vulnerable she was in his hands; she dared not look up or pull away, she simply waited for him to say what she knew had been only a breath away from being forced into her head.

"This isn't some book. You don't get to be let go. You've seen our faces, you know enough to identify who we are, and we both know the first chance you get, you'll turn us in. I'm not stupid. My brother isn't either. That boy beneath our feet is only a moment's notice away from death, and if you think your tears, or your begging are going to soften us, you're wrong." He leaned in close so that his breath fanned her face. " _ _I__ can do anything I want to you. I can rape you, I can __fuck__ you, I can beat you so that you'll know what real pain feels like, but if you think even for a second you know what we're capable of, you've already lost." He pulled away, but his fingers still held their bruising grip, digging into her flesh so fiercely that she couldn't move her mouth even if she wanted to. "Remember that the next time you feel brave. Trust me when I say you won't feel so brave anymore."

* * *

Jasper knew something was deeply wrong when Bella came out of Edward's room.

She didn't have it in her to pretend, to not feel anything. She rushed into Jasper's arms without warning, and cried into his chest, relishing in the feel of his strong arms when they came around her back and pressed her even harder against his body.

"Baby?" His voice was so soft she thought she had imagined it. "Baby, what's wrong?" It wasn't everyday that she sought his embrace, much less welcomed any affection unless otherwise coerced. This was uncharted territory, foreign in every sense of the word.

Bella shook her head, not wanting to remain another moment outside of Edward's bedroom. Jasper understood, and took her into their room and closed the door behind them.

"What did he do?" He demanded when they were alone, and she moved to rush under the covers of the bed. "Did he hurt you again? I told him you'd already learned your lesson." He sat beside her, and stroked her wet hair away from her face.

"Jasper," she whispered, her voice so thick she couldn't move past his name.

"Tell me." The concern in his eyes made the words come. On some level she now understood that long lost phrase, that the devil you knew was better than the one you didn't.

"I don't want him here anymore. I want him to leave." Jasper's eyebrows furrowed, and for a moment she was afraid, afraid that he'd let him stay to torture her longer.

His silence dragged on, and hope died in her throat. She hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't this. __It wasn't this.__

She'd closed her eyes, defeated only to open them again in surprise when he said, "I'll go tell him."

He leaned down to kiss her, and she met him halfway, going as far as to thread her small fingers into his hair, his blonde hair that was a comforting sight whereas the color bronze now made her stomach churn.

He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer by the neck so that there was nowhere for her to go, nowhere else for her gratitude to be shown but to the one who had been her captor for months.

"Stay here," he said when they finally pulled away from each other.

"Yes, Jasper." His eyes lit up at the warmth in her voice, and with one final stroke to her cheek, he opened the door to shut it behind him.

She listened to his footsteps as they walked the few short feet down the hall until they stopped, and silence reigned once more.

She strained her ears to listen for any sounds, only to jump back startled when she heard a crash. Immediately her hand flew up to her throat only to feel the blood in her veins pump in fear beneath her fingers.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Jasper's voice rang out, and she knew he held the upper hand.

"No!"

"She's mine! Do you hear me? _Mine_!"

"Not when she's with me! Not when my cock is inside her puss-" Edward never got the chance to finish.

Bella stared at the door a moment, confused. It was all just happening so fast, so sudden that at first she didn't realize why the screaming had stopped, why the commotion had died in the air. She stared at the door, knocked off it's hinges for a few moments before she realized that Jasper had thrown Edward so hard that it had collapsed under the force of his weight.

Now she could see his head, the blood that came to collect on his fingers. Edward pressed against the wound on his scalp, and turned his neck to stare at her from his place on the ground.

In his eyes she saw his rage, and his promise before he was dragged from her sight. She didn't know she was shaking until Jasper came back and held her shoulders to still her.

"It's alright, he's gone," his voice was rough from his screams, and scratchy from fighting. She wanted to kiss his neck to ease his pain, and so she did, just before straddling his hips. "Bella," he breathed. "Bella." Like a prayer, like he had never seen her before until this moment.

"Yes," she answered, pressing his right hand against her breast. "Yes, I'm here. I'm right here."

He swallowed, trying to catch his breath. "And mine?"

There was no other answer to give except, "Yes. Yes, I'm yours."

* * *

 **A/N: Surprising isn't it, just where we've come in only three parts? This past semester in one of my Lit classes my professor was lecturing about patriarchy and how one masters over another person. They have the power to do anything to them, to hurt them, bend them to their will, but also to provide safety and comfort. They take care of their possessions in their own way, and this is what I see happening with Jasper and Bella in this chapter. This is a huge moment for them. Definitely not where I saw this going, but it makes sense in a way for her to seek protection from her actual 'master' when she is threatened by Edward (don't worry, he'll be back for you Darkward fans!). Please leave your thoughts in a review, I'd love to read your interpretation if you'd be so kind enough to share.**

 **Until next time,**

 **a nyr byrjun**


	4. Part 4

**A/N: I am so sorry I am behind on all my stories. Life has been very rough for me and my family. My sister passed away two weeks ago at only 20 years old from surgical complications, and we are all devastated. My only solace during this difficult time has been reading, and trying my best to finish writing this chapter. Next up, I really want to finish the next chapter of GINY while I still feel motivated to write. I hope you can all forgive me for the long wait.**

 **WARNING: This story includes RAPE. I am not in any way glorifying it, or condoning it. It is just part of this story. There will also be violence, and graphic imagery. That being said, read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

 **Note: Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

"Joyride (Omen)" Part 4

She woke in Jasper's arms, with her head nestled against him, the skin of her face brushing against the fine blonde hairs on his chest. His breath came and went evenly, and she saw with a quick glance that his eyes were still closed, his mouth slightly agape in sleep.

His grip on her was firm, yet gentle, as if he didn't want to let her go, but would if only she wanted him to.

Streaks of sunlight came in through the boarded up windows, and Bella felt strange, as if they were the only two people left on the face of the earth. Jacob hardly came to her mind anymore. She wouldn't let the image of his face pass behind her eyes even for a moment; she could recall the feel of his blood on her hands too easily. For his sake, and hers, she must forget.

Bella started when Jasper's eyes opened, and his gaze locked onto her. Neither spoke a word, and she watched silently as his tongue came out to moisten his lips. He blinked away the sleepiness from his eyes, and raised his left hand to brush back her hair.

He seemed unsure of just what to say, how to approach the change that had occurred. It was she who gathered up enough courage to say, "Hi," even though that simple word felt ridiculous coming from her lips.

The corner of his lip quirked up. "Hey."

He reached a hand down to stroke the skin of her thigh where her leg was hitched over the curve of his waist. She hadn't even realized just how close she was to him, how wrapped around him she was. Her brow furrowed as images from the night before came to her mind, and she remembered the look his eyes when she told him that she was his, and his alone.

It was as if since then the glint of cruelty she'd always seen in his gaze was gone, replaced with something else, something she'd often seen in Jacob's eyes before they were taken.

She didn't dare move her leg from where it was for the fear that she would upset him, and shatter whatever spell he appeared to be under. She was alright for now, so long as he was being gentle with her.

"Come're," he coaxed, his hand coming up underneath the nape of her hair, his fingers weaving through the thick mass. His lips were soft, yet fierce as he kissed her, and it was then she realized just why he'd been so cruel these past few months, beaten her down until she felt she would never find a way to escape; he was waiting for her to give him her devotion, and until that happened, he would always feel threatened.

A moan came from deep within Bella's throat at the feel of his lips on hers, one that sounded ultimately different from the terror she had expressed when he'd first taken her.

She remembered that day all too well. How the sun had set behind the clouds as she'd followed Emmett to the car, Jasper's hands wrapped around her wrists despite the handcuffs that held her arms immobile.

"Please," she'd pleaded, her tears blurring the horizon before her. She'd turned her head back to look into her captor's eyes, only to find them unsympathetic. From the very first moment she had seen him, she knew he wouldn't fall for any of her pleading or begging, but it seemed only instinct to try to bargain for her life. Images of her limbs found in the dead earth flashed before her eyes, and she'd fought harder, bearing the marks of the cuffs in the lines of her wrists.

"Edward," Jasper had called out. In a matter of moments his brother appeared before her with a roll of gray duct tape in his hands.

Ripping off a piece with his teeth, he'd stared into her eyes as he fastened the sticky film over her lips. It was with a smirk that he'd caressed her cheek afterwards with his thumb and said honey sweet, "Don't cry. You'll like it."

Jasper had laughed against her back when she stopped short, and tried to jerk her face away from Edward, only to be grasped tightly around the jaw. "Not so weak after all. She's going to fight. I can see it in her eyes."

"She'll learn soon enough that'll get her nowhere."

"Watch this one, brother," Edward warned, seemingly pleased to find her so resistant.

"I can handle her." Even then he had challenged Jasper's ability to fully own her, for her soul to bear the mark that was his and his alone.

She could remember the tension in the air, thick and static-like, flowing like electricity between them. It was only broken when Emmett interrupted to ask, "Are you sure we should take him, too?"

Bella didn't miss the implication of what the only other option was.

He held Jacob up from underneath his underarms. He dragged his legs, and jostled his injured knee on the rough pavement of the parking lot, Jacob's resounding howl of pain the only indication that he was still alive.

"We'll need him," Jasper said, and gestured his head to where Bella's red truck remained parked. He turned to her next, letting go of her wrists to steer her by her right forearm. "Where are the keys, darlin'?"

She struggled to speak through the duct tape, and Jasper watched as she tried to form words through the thin, but seemingly impenetrable barrier with amusement. She began to walk to Jacob, only to be tugged back. The amusement that had been on Jasper's face was gone. He didn't understand.

"I think she's trying to say he has them." Bella nodded at Edward's suggestion, and watched as he bent his bronze head to examine Jacob's back pockets. She still didn't know what had possessed her to tell them where the keys had been, but something inside her had told her then to listen. All she had to do was listen, and it would be alright. __It just had to be.__ That's what she'd seen in the movies all those years growing up, pigging out on the couch, always convinced she wouldn't be one of those girls to find themselves kidnapped.

 _ _It had to be okay__ , she thought once more. She couldn't imagine what would happen if it wasn't.

Bella could only look back in pity at how naive she had been then. She should have fought harder, given them a reason to abandon their sick, twisted plan to take her from her life, and keep her prisoner.

She wondered as she lay in Jasper's arms just where she would be now if she had never been taken.

 _ _Dartmouth, maybe. Living in an apartment with Jacob.__ Visiting her father every other weekend, and calling her mom in moments of doubt and loneliness.

 _ _Free. I would be free.__

Instead Bella found herself pressed against her captor in a boarded up bedroom, where night and day seemed nonexistent; she only ever knew what time it was when light would shine through the cracks of the boards Jasper had been too lazy to align before he had driven a nail through the wood.

Her backside still ached from yesterday's punishment, and she was sure if she glanced down that she would see the marks from Edward's belt and his hands on her skin, tattoos of only a faction of the life she now found herself in.

Her lips were chapped, and she licked them once more to soothe the skin turned tender from her constant gnawing. She found that the slight metallic taste that crept past her lips, and into her mouth reminded her of what had happened after she and Jacob had been loaded back into their truck, and driven out into the middle of nowhere.

It'd been dark inside the truck where Jasper had lain her down over his lap, the sun now set behind the passing clouds. His eyes reflected down at her, the headlights casting an eerie shadow over the lines of his face. She had been crying softly onto the pant leg of his jeans, her tears only soaking through the top layer of the material when he'd said, "You're young. I bet you're not even eighteen yet."

Her birthday had been coming in a few days, and Jacob had wanted to take her out hiking before the day. On the way back to Forks was when they'd seen the gas station, and stopped.

What she wouldn't give to have said no to Jacob, and stayed home instead.

She moaned against the tape that trapped her lips closed, and pleaded with her eyes.

 _ _Please,__ they said to Jasper. _ _Please let me go.__

He turned away, looking to take a right turn. He glanced in the rear-view mirror, casting a look at his brothers that sat in the back of the open space of her truck.

The cab was silent safe for their occasional murmurs, which traveled through the partition which separated them.

Bella strained her ears, listening for any clues as to where they were going, but couldn't discern one word from another. Whatever hope she had at using what they said to get a grasp on where they were taking her and Jacob died away. She would never truly know where they were headed, and that meant she wouldn't know the way back when they escaped.

She sniffled, and the sound made him glance down. She didn't understand. She didn't understand the look in his eyes, or why he was doing this to her.

Bella had never thought much of herself growing up. Not until Jacob had kissed her unexpectedly one day in his garage, the warm cans of soda they'd been drinking forgotten until Billy called them for dinner.

Only then had she begun to notice the look in boys, and men's eyes when they looked at her. The look of want, and desire as their gazes stroked her newly developed curves, and long brown hair.

That fateful look had been in Jasper's eyes too. And in his brothers. Only it'd been too late for her to run away before she realized their intentions.

But it wasn't only want that found her hauled out of her own truck, wrists bound and eyes wet, and into the house that would soon become her prison. No, it had been a desire for something other than her body. Something deeper than lust.

She found when she was held down by his brothers that Jasper didn't just want to see what was beneath her clothes, but that he wanted her to feel helpless. That there was nothing she could do to stop them. He wanted the power only she could give him by looking up into his eyes, and knowing he was her God.

After he'd had her, she thought he would let his brothers take their turn next. Fear and revulsion turned in her belly at the realization that she wasn't wrong.

The big burly one she'd heard referred to as Emmett, eyed her over Jasper's shoulder.

She couldn't stop the quivering in her lips, nor the tears as they streamed down her cheeks. As Jasper slipped from between her thighs as brutally as he'd forced himself between them, she felt the warmth of his release seep from inside her and down her leg. It burned the torn flesh from where he'd ripped through her virgin barrier, adding salt to the already present wound.

"No, no!" She sobbed as his brother wedged her legs opened from where they had been clenched tightly closed as if a last means of self preservation.

"Open up, sweetheart."

"Please…" dribble ran over her lips, and melded with her tears. Her nose ran, and she sniffed, feeling just how wet her face had become for the first time.

He trapped both her wrists in her right hand when she began to push at his chest, his left hand bringing her leg up to hitch at his waist before driving inside.

She should have known it was hopeless. She had already been tainted. Jasper had taken the one thing that had been hers her entire life, the one thing she had made sure to protect and keep safe from all the other boys who wanted to be her first.

Now it was gone, taken in a matter of moments on the dirty carpet of their living room, the hard floor beneath it making it so that their thrusts drove her back and body into the ground, adding another layer of hurt.

Emmett was too strong. She had felt the planes of muscle that made up his chest when she dared to push him away. His weight held her down, and his cock trapped her where she lay, merciless as it drove into her already sensitive and wounded insides.

"Fuck," he breathed heavily into neck just as he came.

When he picked up his head, and looked at her, she couldn't describe the look in his eyes; she had never seen it on any other man's face in her entire life. This look chilled her to the bone. There was nothing in his gaze, nothing that could be distinguished as any one emotion.

It was as if he saw right through her. He'd used her body for his pleasure, but felt nothing more. No remorse, sense of guilt, nothing.

"Almost as good as Rosalie?" Jasper asked from where he was sitting on the couch, a cigarette laced between his two fingers, ready to be inhaled.

"Almost," Emmett answered with a smile. "Maybe I should bring her over soon so we can all see."

Who he wanted to bring, and what for, Bella didn't want to know.

"I remember Rosalie that first time, with all those pins in her hair," Jasper inhaled, the smoke from the cigarette escaping a moment later from his nostrils. "Damn she was gorgeous under those lights. No one came, not once." His voice sounded strangely nostalgic.

"I know. She fought so hard. Do you remember?" There was a twinkle in Emmett's eyes as if this woman's struggle had been amusing.

Jasper nodded. "I do. She wouldn't stop screaming." He looked over at Bella now, the filter of his cigarette completely burned away. "This one's quiet."

"She's shaking like a leaf. Look here," Emmett sat up on his knees, and nodded his head towards his abdomen. Bella's blood was matted in his pubic hair, and smeared across his skin from where he had moved against her so feverishly. "Rose hadn't been a virgin, though."

"That she hadn't."

Bella remembered that Edward had been strangely silent throughout this entire exchange, kicking off his shoes, unrolling his socks, and unbuckling his belt. He'd looked over at her then, and the look in his eyes was feral, animal like despite his controlled movements.

Bella wanted to shut down, but she couldn't. Her body was a vessel of pain, an entire being of suffering. __Please, God. Please just make it stop. I want it to stop.__

Her mind was another story. It was strange really, how she wanted to scream, and fight and kick, and yet, her mind was numb, almost impenetrable. There was a sense as if she were witnessing her rape from outside her body, feeling their thrusts from faraway, as if from memory more than the present.

She shivered on the ground, her skin cold when Emmett shoved off from his knees to stand next to Jasper, who sat at the oval dining room table, his cigarette crushed into the bottom of an amber ashtray.

She didn't realize Edward was coming for her until he too, knelt above her. Only, he didn't shove himself inside her. No, instead he reached down to stroke her raw slit back to life, flicking her nub until a coil of unwarranted pleasure pulsed deep in her belly.

She hadn't known what to do, what to think, she only knew the feeling of shame as it burned in her face, and her gaze as she locked eyes with him.

"No, stop! Stop!" She began to struggle beneath him, bucking her hips to ease her body from underneath his.

"No, you don't," Edward had whispered, humor and satisfaction dripping from his voice. He reached up to wrap his hand around her wrists, same as his brother before him, and continued on stroking her until his fingers came back slick and wet with her dew.

Frustrated tears burned in her eyes, and Bella choked back a reluctant moan. __No. No this couldn't be happening. She couldn't, shouldn't be feeling this way. It was wrong.__

The only mercy she could find in this moment was that Jacob had passed out. She could see the pool of blood on the floor by the door where they'd left him handcuffed. He wouldn't have to know what happened until he woke up, and even then, Bella feared what knowing the truth would do to him.

There was nowhere for her to escape, no means available that would help her evade Edward's fingers, nor his cock when he pressed against her.

"Look at me," he whispered. _ _Look at me, and surrender.__

Now it was his brother she looked at, his brother she surrendered to. "Go turn the water on."

"For a bath or a shower, Master?"

"A bath." He shuffled out of bed, and ran a hand through his messy blonde locks, following close behind her as she headed for the bathroom.

She knew Jasper liked his baths scalding hot, and so she turned the knob all the way to the right, watching as steaming water cascaded down into the white tub.

She stood still as his hands came around her to slip her camisole over her head, and to the floor. She turned her face when he began to kiss her back, and looked into his tender eyes.

"Do you love me?" She asked, as the question came to her mind.

His lips stilled, and his gaze was steady as he met her eyes. "Do you love me like you loved Alice?"

Bella knew she wasn't the only girl that Jasper had kept. She'd known that the day she found that oddly matched nail polish in the bathroom, a fill line present on the side of the bottle, letting her know it had been used before she'd ever unscrewed the top.

She'd known when he'd first stripped her down bare, and shoved a pair of panties over her thighs, and a worn chemise over her head, the size smaller than she was used to. The flimsy fabric still stretched over her breasts so that the ghost of her nipples were always visible.

She remembered wondering, __What did she look like? Was she young, like me?__

Bella had asked once, when Jasper had been sleeping, and Edward had her to himself in the guest bedroom. On one thigh had rested his sheet music, and on the other, her head.

"What happened to her?" She'd paused before clarifying. "The girl Jasper had before me?"

Bella waited for an answer, only to be met with silence. The silence continued on as if she hadn't spoken, and with every moment that passed, the unsettling feeling that had been in her stomach grew.

"I think you already know Jasper doesn't know how to care for his possessions."

Before she could even think of the word, the idea of what had happened to the girl came into her mind. The same idea of limbs hidden and buried in the earth.

Suddenly she'd shuddered, shuffling his papers unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry, sir," she had began, before his hand came into her hair, his long pianist fingers weaving into the mass of her curls.

"No harm, no foul."

The sounds of his pen hitting paper had lulled her into a foreign state of calm, only fringed with anxiety when he began to speak again. "He's different with you. Be a good girl, and they'll be no reason to worry."

Only, she didn't understand. She had tried to stab Jasper, and here she stood, with him pressed against her back. Jacob still remained in the cellar, harmed, but otherwise alive.

"No. I don't love you like I loved Alice."

Bella stared, confused. __If it wasn't love that had saved her, and who she cared about, then what was it?__

"I killed her, and I can't bear to let you go." He held her small face in his hands, and spoke as if into her very soul, "What I feel for you is something I can't even describe."

"Then why?" She began to cry. "Why do you hurt me so much?"

"I-"

"Why do you let your brothers have me? Why do you keep Jacob down there? He's __dying__ , Jasper. Why do you starve me? Why don't you let me outside?"

"Stop!"

"No, no I won't stop! Not until you answer me."

His hand wrapped around her throat before she had even seen him lift his arm. "Get on your knees, and beg my forgiveness. Right __now."__

 _"_ _ _Please__ ," she struggled beneath his harsh grip, bending her legs to kneel on the ground before him. "Please, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of the things I said-"

"Edward was right. I should have listened to him."

"Please, Master, please. I'll be good, I swear! I'll love you, I'll do anything you say."

"Don't lie to me."

"I swear it! Please, just don't hurt me." She sobbed, clutching at his hand that crushed the sensitive muscles of her throat.

She could have sighed in relief the moment his fingers loosened, and she could breathe again. Only that sickening feeling of her lungs being devoid of air came back even harder when she felt his hand snake through her hair instead.

"Stop! Stop!" She pleaded as he began to drag her downstairs, each step delivering another crushing blow to her body.

Her screams rang throughout the house, and the silver glint of the knife, the same knife she'd tried to plunge into his side, let her know that the end was coming.

"Oh god, please! Please! I love you, I won't leave you!" Endless streams of pleas left her lips only to fall on deaf ears. Down the cellar they went, his hand still in her hair, and the knife in the other.

He was going to kill them both once and for all, and it was all her fault. __Why did she have to wonder, why did she have to ask him all those stupid questions when she had had him right where she wanted him?__

"Get up," he told her when she tried to crawl away from him. "Don't make me tell you again, Bella."

"Please don't kill me. Please, Jasper," her voice wasn't her own; it came from that part inside of her that still clung to life, that had fought all these months to stay alive.

"You said you'd do anything, remember?" She stilled at the deceptive softness in his voice. No good could come from such words.

He walked over to where Jacob lay, handcuffed to the radiator. His breaths came shallow even in sleep, and Bella hoped he wouldn't wake to find them both down here. Jasper traced the column of Jacob's neck with the edge of the blade, hard enough to scare her, but soft enough not to draw blood.

"It's him or me. If you chose him, I'll kill you both. But if you chose me, he's the only one that has to die. What's your choice?"

The cruel glint that had left his eyes this morning was back, fiercer than ever, and hungry for someone's suffering. Bella knew the choice she had to make, but couldn't make the words come from her mouth.

Instead, she crawled over to where Jacob was, and reached for the knife dangling in Jasper's hand. He let it go easily, having known the choice she would make, having known she would chose to end Jacob's suffering once and for all by her hand instead of his.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered. She leaned forward on her knees until her forehead was plush with Jacob's neck, her tears running down his russet skin. "I love you, __I love you.__ "

Bella plunged the knife into his chest, and felt the warmth seep out of him and onto her.

If Bella hadn't known any better, she could have sworn his blood was hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

 **Until next time,**

 **a nyr byrjun**


	5. Part 5

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Let me explain.**

 **I took a hiatus from Fanfiction to sort my life out after my sister's sudden passing. I immersed myself into work, and college, and found myself trying to remain as busy as possible. It helped, but I can't deny I'm still learning to cope and deal with what has happened. It hasn't been easy, but I find myself especially fragile after writing. I think that's why I've avoided writing for so long but I had to get this out there. This chapter was especially hard for me to write as it deals with the themes of loss, guilt, and how we grasp at coping mechanisms that aren't necessarily good for us, but instead detrimental. It also deals with the lack of caring others may have for our suffering, and how the world moves on, but we (those who have lost someone) are stuck in a place in time that we wish would have never ended.**

 **I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me, not only with this story, but as an author here on FF. I appreciate all the support, always.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

 **WARNING: This story includes RAPE. I am not in any way glorifying it, or condoning it. It is just a part of this story. There will also be violence, and graphic imagery. That being said, read at your own risk.**

 **Note: Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

Bella's ears were ringing. She was sure of it. The sound hadn't dulled, not even when she had pulled the knife back out of Jacob's chest, and laid her head where the blood flowed with her tears along his skin.

She clung to the sound of his breaths, however faint they were, through the ringing. She wanted to remember. She wanted to remember what he sounded like alive, how he felt while he was still warm.

 _ _I love you. I__ love __you.__

Not once had he opened his eyes, and looked at her. Instead, he'd stayed blissfully unaware of the war raging inside of Bella's head. Now that she had made her choice, she wished she could have taken it all back, wished she could have gone along with him once and for all.

"No, no…" Bella whimpered, feeling the weight of Jasper's hand on her arm, slowly pulling her away. "No!" She began to thrash, striking him wherever she could only to be held down until she calmed.

He was heavy on her back, his hands holding hers in a grip that made it so she couldn't escape. "Jake, Jake!" Bella began to cry in earnest, as if her voice could bring him back to being the boy she had once known.

Jasper's knees dug into the backs of her thighs, and she yelped, her limbs weak and struggling.

"Be a good girl for me, and calm down." He shushed her, reaching to brush her hair out of her face where it had fallen into her mouth. "Shh, it's alright now. It's alright."

The blood had pooled all along the floor, and when he stood with her, and hauled her up into his arms, his footprints stained whatever part of the floor had remained untouched red.

"No, no…" She cried out once more, before looking down the stairs at Jacob's lifeless body.

* * *

The bath water was stained pink. Bella watched it in slow fascination, finding she couldn't tear her eyes away. She heard Jasper's voice on the phone distantly, and listened, knowing he'd hide the old plug-in phone once he was done.

"Yeah, I'll need you both here to do it." He was silent for a moment, listening to whoever was on the other line before he began again. "I don't care. Just get here as fast as you can… Alright, bye."

He came into the bathroom then, kneeling down on the ground next to the tub. He reached in with a bar of soap in his hands, and washed her skin when she made no move to do so herself.

She couldn't find it in herself to fight him, to keep his hands away from her. The battle was already lost. Whatever fight she put up now was pointless, futile. There was nothing left for her to protect, nothing left to keep sacred. She'd destroyed the only thing she had ever truly cared for, and for that, she deserved to suffer.

"Edward and Emmett are coming over." He didn't need to say anything else. She already knew he couldn't dispose of Jacob's body himself, and leave her alone in the house. It wasn't that she would seek means of escape, but that he couldn't trust her not to hurt herself. He'd seen the lifeless look in her eyes, the look that meant she had given up.

"Come on, stand," he'd said once he had rinsed the soap from her hair and her skin, already holding an old towel in his hands.

She didn't miss the streak of blood at his collar, or the warning in his gaze when he started to pat her down, one that told her to keep it together.

A small whimper came from her throat. "Bella, hush."

"Jas…"

He was silent throughout her sobbing, and just when she feared he would strike her, he did something else instead that made strange hope bubble in her throat.

He walked over to the old plug in phone he'd discarded on his bed, punched in a number, and handed it to her.

Hands shaking, and mouth dry, Bella pressed the phone against her ear, and stood, waiting to hear a voice, any voice.

The phone rang, once, twice, and just when she thought to hand it back to Jasper, she heard a velvet voice answer, "Hello?"

Although Edward should have been the last person she wanted to talk to, something inside her broke as she listened to him speak. "Bella, love. Calm down. It's alright. Emmett and I are on our way." There was no trace of anger in his voice, nor smugness. Instead there was a tenderness that made tears come to her eyes, and she found herself nodding though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I'll be there soon, and then we can lay down and rest. Would you like that?"

"Y-yes," she rasped.

"Good," she could hear the soft smile in his voice. "We'll be there before you know it. Hand the phone back to Jasper, pet."

She did as he said, shivering as she felt her wet hair on her back. She met Jasper's eyes as he said goodbye to Edward, and ripped the cord from the outlet in the wall before he walked over to his closet. It was a small mercy when he came back to her, a black oversized T-shirt in his hands.

Finally covered, he lead her to the bed, and underneath the covers. "Stay," he said, petting her hair before he left the room.

* * *

Bella woke to the sound of voices.

Dazed, and confused, she swallowed before grimacing at the dull ache in her throat, and head. Her eyes hurt most of all. Pressing the backs of her hands to her face, she remained oblivious and unaware until finally realization set in, and she remembered.

A single cry escaped her throat before she heard the sound of footsteps on the carpet of Jasper's room.

"Shhh, don't cry."

"Edward," she pleaded.

"It's alright." He crossed the distance between them, shedding his coat and bag on the floor before kicking off his dress shoes, and joining her in the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head beneath his jaw before he started to rock them back and forth. There was something about being held, about crying into his chest that made the heavy weight in her head easier to bear.

She didn't understand it, and she couldn't explain it, but held onto his body despite everything inside her that told her not to, that told her to push him away.

Hours passed, and by the end of it, Bella could almost lull herself into a false sense of being. Only it was shattered the moment Jasper walked in.

The cuffs of his shirt were bloody, and his hair was sweaty and in disarray. He glanced at them on the bed, a strange look in his eyes before he turned and walked into the bathroom. He stripped with the door open, shameless as their eyes took his nakedness in.

Emmett appeared next, poking his head into the room. "What do you guys want Rose to make for dinner?"

"I don't have a preference," Edward replied, rubbing a hand down her back.

"Me either," Jasper said from underneath the shower spray. Bella remained silent. The last thing on her mind was food.

* * *

When Edward decided she was well enough to get out of bed, it was time for dinner. As they walked into the kitchen, Bella spotted Rosalie's blond curls before she cast her eyes downward. She didn't want to see what she had become.

The three brothers each took their seats. Bella, needing no instruction, sat at Jasper's feet on the floor, her knees bracing for the hurt that came from the hard wood flooring.

She listened as Rosalie opened the wooden cabinets, and to the clanging of porcelain bowls as she placed them on the counter. Bella spared a glance at Jasper's bowl when it was set on the table, and felt her mouth water at the sight of spaghetti covered in tomato sauce.

Unconsciously, she reached for Jasper's pant leg, wrapping her arms around his calve before resting her head against his knee.

The urge to cry was imminent, and was made worse when Jasper spoke. "Rosalie, come sit next to Bella."

Emmett nodded, and soon Rosalie sat with her thigh pressed against hers. She watched, her violet eyes waiting for further instruction, and when it came, to Bella's dismay, she didn't hesitate.

"Lay her down on the floor, that's right." Rosalie pushed Bella's shoulders until she lay with her back against the floor, her thighs trembling. "Spread her legs, yes touch her there."

"Please," Bella begged, only to choke back a moan. She felt the other woman's tongue on her slit, and her small fingers fingers spreading her open, then dipping inside.

"I want you to make her nice and wet for me," Jasper continued, palming himself through his jeans as he watched the lewd display.

"Fuck," she heard Edward curse, and opened her eyes to look at him through her weak tears.

Rosalie made small sucking sounds, and reached up to push back the shirt Bella wore to palm her left breast before squeezing her nipple softly between her forefinger and thumb.

"Kiss her," Jasper urged, and this time, it was Bella who obeyed him. Weaving her hands into Rosalie's soft hair, she pressed her lips against hers, before angling her head to sweep her tongue past the other woman's lips. They both moaned in unison before they were broken apart.

Bella only saw Jasper's belt buckle before he shoved his cock into her warm mouth. She held his hips as he thrust, taking him in deep, and reaching to fondle the sack that lay against his thighs.

 _ _Why am I doing this?__ Some distant voice inside her asked. __Why aren't I pushing him away? Why did I kiss Rosalie?__

She didn't understand, but she didn't need to. All she knew, and felt was sensation, a sweet numbness that came as her nerve endings pulsed and spasmed. She felt his cock thrust in and out of her mouth as if from outside of her body. She sucked, and pumped his shaft as if on autopilot, her motions instinctual.

Hands shifted then, and she found herself on her back again, looking up to see Edward above her.

"That's it, my love," he whispered, finding her wet and trembling, her thighs coiled with the anticipation of waiting for him to part her legs.

As he thrust inside her, and Rosalie's hands caressed her breasts, pulling on her nipples with the slightest bit of pressure, she thought of nothing and everything, glancing at Jasper every so often as he stroked his cock above the display below him, a heated look in his eyes.

 _ _You're mine, now. Truly mine.__

She should have recognized the strange energy that had been pulsing throughout the house ever since Jasper, and Emmett had come home. Red splotches had covered their clothing, and their hands looked every bit as dirty as they were. Bella had tried to ignore the sounds she had heard as they were leaving, their heavy grunts, the opening and shutting of the cellar door, and the thud as a heavy weight was dropped onto plastic, the material shifting beneath the sudden mass. But they rang in her mind now, louder than ever.

"Stop! Get off me! GET OFF!"

Her sudden outburst startled them all; she had never truly protested with such an intensity.

With Edward still deep inside her, she tried to bring her knees up to push him off her, but his heavy weight remained, with a determination that had her desperate and helpless to find a way to escape this sick invasion of her body and mind.

"Rosalie, hold her down," Jasper said, watching her struggle. Emmett stared from the table, a fork raised to his mouth with the food that had sat long forgotten on everyone else's plates. There was a sort of amusement in his eyes that made her sobs come that much louder, and her resistance that much fiercer.

Rosalie struggled to keep her wrists pressed to the ground, but the grinding of Edward's pelvis kept Bella immobilized.

"Look at me," he urged, frustration laden in the rasp of his voice when she squeezed her eyes shut, and turned her face away. No. _No._

He finished inside her a few moments later, pressing against her and breathing into her chest.

Rosalie's hands shook around her wrists, and silent tears ran down Bella's face, her bottom lip doing little to hold in her tiny whimpers.

* * *

Bella's eyes burned as she stared up at the ceiling, a heaviness growing behind her eyes, and in her throat the longer she tried to keep her sobs in.

She just couldn't stop seeing _his_ face.

The face she had grown up looking at for as long as she could remember. Jacob. _Jake. I'm sorry._

She tried to remember him the way he had used to look, with the sun in his eyes, and in his hair, with a smile so big, she had felt nothing but warmth when he gazed at her. _I love you_ , his eyes had said. _I love you, always._

But she could only remember the gauntness of his features as he lay in the dank cellar, his warmth gone away, unknowing of the fate that had awaited him.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to," she pleaded in the darkness of Jasper's room, knowing she had. Another gut-wrenching sob escaped her, and she felt rather than saw Jasper's mean eyes on her face.

"If you don't quiet down, I'm going to put you in the fucking cellar." Another fresh wave of tears and shivers overcame her, and she tried in vain to control herself. Her cheek was still raw from where he had smacked her only a half hour before for keeping him from his sleep. She knew she was risking a beating going on the way she was, but just couldn't stop. Her grief was a living, breathing thing, and it refused to release it's grip on her.

 _He can't be gone. He can't be._

"That's it. I've had enough," Jasper ripped her from the bed, and dragged her down the stairs, past his brothers and Rosalie, and into the cellar.

The sight of where Jacob's body had lay stole the breath from her lungs, and all ability to move.

 _This is where it happened. This is where you…I killed him._


End file.
